Zetta
Overlord Zetta is the (self-proclaimed) "Most Badass Freakin' Overlord In The Entire Cosmos" and main character of Makai Kingdom. In his original game, Zetta was the most powerful Overlord in the universe (shown by the fact that he starts at level 2000). After reading the Sacred Tome and learning that he, in his foolishness, just doomed his Netherworld to destruction, he objects to being called foolish and burns the Tome in a fit of rage. Only too late does he realise doing so will destroy his own Netherworld, and he is only able to survive by trapping his own soul in the Sacred Tome, forcing him to rebuild his Netherworld from the ground up in this form. He does this by getting other Overlords to write wishes in his book body. The Overlords he gets to help him are Pram The Oracle, Dark Lord Valvoga, Dragon Overlord Babylon, King Drake The 3rd, Underlord Seedle, Lady Salome and Alexander The God Of Destruction. Despite regaining his body in the ending, his subsequent appearances have had him back to his form as the Sacred Tome. Appearances ''Disgaea: Afternoon of Darkness By passing the Stronger Enemies Bill 20 times, the player is able to encounter Zetta as a bonus boss in the Stellar Graveyard. He is at level 9999 (or 3200 if you undo the bills after unlocking the fight). Disgaea DS Zetta can be unlocked with the same requirements as in ''Afternoon of Darkness. This time, however, he is a recruitable character with extremely high aptitudes. ''Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories Zetta can be encountered after completing 10 Dark World stages and passing the bill to "Meet the Strongest Overlord". In the pre-battle scene, Zetta is flopped face down on the floor. Tink then notices him, thinking him to be just an old book, only to get blasted by the Zetta Beam attack. The battle arena itself is littered with buildings and vehicles from the game Makai Kingdom. Completing this stage grants Adell the "Badass Overlord" title. Disgaea 2: Dark Hero Days Zetta can be encountered in the same way as in "Cursed Memories". However, beating him also unlocks a bill to pass in the Dark Assembly which will unlock him as a playable character. Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice Zetta is downloadable content in ''Disgaea 3. In the game, he appears at the Evil Academy Library on the floor. When Mao and the group walk over to him, he fires his "Zetta Beam" at Mao, similar to how he blasted Tink in Disgaea 2. This initiates the battle with him. Afterwords, he speaks about the Sacred Tome, revealing that it can grant wishes. Raspberyl tries it out by wishing for "Netherworld Peace" but Zetta retorts that such a wish won't be granted because Zetta doesn't want to grant it. Mao is impressed with Zetta and decides to make him his personal Notebook (recruiting him in the process). His Magichange turns him into a bow. During battle, Zetta can use the attacks Sacred Tome, Zetta Beam and Badass Overdrive. In his Magichange state, he gives the equipped character access to 2 attacks, one of which is "Invite" in which Zetta "Invites" a Castle onto the enemies. This serves as a reference to his game Makai Kingdom, in which you Invite characters, Buildings and Vehicles into the map area to help you conquer it. Doing so close enough to other characters deals a small amount of damage to both friend or foe. He also appears in the Downloadable "Raspberyl Mode". In it, it is revealed that the School Board President found Zetta in the school's library and decided to turn him into a P.E Textbook (however everything that she may have written in him may have disappeared since Zetta can remove writing and wishes written in him that he doesn't like). The School Board President then attempts to use Zetta against Raspberyl and the gang in a battle. Before the battle starts, Zetta also manages to attack Gold Knuckle with his "Zetta Beam" attack, killing him (but Gold Knuckle SOMEHOW manages to respawn some time afterwords). The battle basically plays out like the first fight with the School Board President with Zetta acting as a Replacement for the Mothman that the President Magichanges with to fight Mao. File:Mk-overlord-zetta.jpg|Overlord Zetta's original form Category:Recurring Characters